Only for You
by x-darkangel23-x
Summary: A simple freindship can blossom before you know it, then when you do, it's already gone
1. Chapter 1

NaruSasu

um.. warning i guess...but why is it a "warning NaruSasu"? it should be "caution may cause nose bleeds" XD

I don't own Naruto, that would be amazing if i did......but i dont ..o well ...^^

-Spyder

* * *

Only for you

ch. 1: THE party

Naruto woke up from the teacher hitting him on the head with a piece of chalk.

", nice of you to join us." The teacher scoffed.

The class laughed at his expense.

"…..Dobe…" he heard a voice comment.

"Udasai!" Naruto hissed tempestuously.

After about thirty minutes of hearing the teacher go on about some thing no one cared about, the bell rang.

'_Time for P.E…' _Naruto thought.

He waited for the rest of the class to file out of the room then, took his turn…unaware of the raven lingering behind him.

He got to the changing room and opened his locker, slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" the same voice from last time spoke.

Naruto turned, only to see Sasuke with his shirt off and pants skin radiated.

He blushed. _Wh-what _is _wrong with me? I've seen sasuke plenty of times with his shirt off………_

Recalling those memories made him blush more.

After Naruto was finally dressed, he looked around. Everyone was gone, and Sasuke was leaving.

"Oi! Sasuke! Wait up, teme!"

"..No," Sasuke coolly replied.

They walked to the gym across the hall.

The class had already started, they were playing soccer.

The teacher put them in a team of three on three.

Negi, Lee, and Chogi; against Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba.

Sasuke started with the ball.

"Over here Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Instead of teamwork, Sasuke decided to be militant. Sasuke just ran swiftly to the other side of the field, dodged and scored a goal.

Naruto and Kiba just stood where they were left, and stared awkwardly at him.

The next time, Sasuke actually passed the ball to Naruto.

Naruto passed it to Kiba, when Negi came near.

Kiba passed it to Naruto, and passed it to Sasuke, and rewardingly scored yet another goal.

Naruto's team won 5 to 1; the teacher blew the whistle, signaling it was time to go in.

The boys ran to the lockers excitedly, and Sasuke lingered behind.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shouted.

_D-did he just call me Sasuke-kun? _

Sasuke stood frozen in shock from the miraculous act that had just occurred.

Naruto realized what he had just let slip out.

Sasuke stayed standing for another second, and then walked toward Naruto.

"Hn……Baka" he whispered when he passed the blond.

Later, in the locker rooms, Naruto sat on the little bench, his clothes in his hands.

He sighed, and felt eyes watching him from the back.

He got dressed. Sasuke and he were the only ones in the empty room by now.

To Naruto, it was to quiet.

"So, Sasuke…are you going to Kiba's party?"

"…no "

"Well….why not?"

"I wasn't invited…"

"Well, I'm inviting you" Naruto smiled.

There was an awkward silence, and then Sasuke spoke up.

"Why do you even care?" He turned a slight shade of pink.

"Well…'Cause we're buds, right?" he grinned, a slight pink.

"Whatever..." Sasuke grabbed his things and headed for the door.

When he got to the door, he looked back. "Seven o'clock….dobe."

Naruto turned a full on red when Sasuke winked.

He stood in his place for what seemed like, five minutes.

He then headed for home. He pulled out his Ipod on the way, and shuffled through the songs, until he found his favorite.

When he got home, he sat on his bed, and stared at the unamusing, white ceiling.

Then he decided to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was rummaging through his closet, trying to find something to wear.

_Hm...something casual...but something to impress Naruto..._

he found a black shirt with a red heart over the left side of his torso, regular skinny jeans, and his black and red checkered Vans.

Sasuke got something to eat, then a few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Sasuke got the door. Naruto stood shyly on the doorstep.

"He-hel...hi" The blond blushed.

"Hn." The raven responded.

"Sh-shall we go?" Naruto just stood there, staring at his feet.

"Sure."

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was wearing an orange shirt, loose, yet fitted denim jeans, and his regular sneakers.

_H-he looks good..._

Sasuke blushed.

Naruto stopped walking and finally looked up.

He blushed when he saw the way the raven was dressed.

"S-Sasu...You...i mean...i...-sigh-...you look good..." He blushed along with Sasuke.

Sasuke placed his hand on the back of his head and sighed."Y-you too..."

Naruto froze.

"I-is that a compliment?"

"What else would it be...?" Sasuke muttered.

"he...hehe..." Naruto chuckled.

"Whats so funny, baka?" He blushed more. "I knew you wouldn't understand..."

"No...no not that...its just..Hey, wait..Understand? Understand what?"

"My point exactly...It's nothing...go on."

"...Okay then.. Well, its just...Its funny that **you**..Sasuke Uchiha..gave **me** a compliment.."

They were at the front of Kiba's house now. Naruto rung that doorbell.

"I'll get it.." he heard Kiba from inside.

He opened the door.

"Naruto! glad you can make it!...Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"He's with me..." Naruto went inside, followed by Sasuke.

"...**With**..?!" Kiba looked at him in shock.

"Yup." Naruto smiled.

He looked around the room and saw a circle made up of Akamaru, Shino, Chogi, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Ino.

"Sasuke!!!" Ino and Sakura screamed in unison.

_crap...the fanclubs here..... _

Sasuke thought.

Naruto sat next to Gaara in the circle and Sasuke sat on the other side of Naruto away from the rabid fan girs.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto practically shouted. "Long time no see!"

Gaara just nodded his head, and looked at him.

"Well, lets start this party!!" Kiba gesticulated.

"What are we doing first?" Temari asked.

"Truth-or dare." Kiba grinned.

""Neji goes first!!" Lee shouted.

Everyone in the circle chanted,"Neji! Neji! Neji!"

* * *

After truth or dare (which resulted in Neji dancing in a tu-tu and Chogi kissing Lee) they had pizza.

By then it was 9 'oclock.

"Hey, we should play spin the bottle!" someone shouted. Most likley Lee.

_well, this could get intresting..... _

Sasuke and Naruto thought in unison.

Shino explained the rules, and they began.

Sakura spun the bottle. It spun fast in a clockwise motion. As it slowed, all the boys except for Sasuke, (Naruto did because he didnt want it to land on Sasuke) leaned in wide-eyed.

You could practically see on Sakura's face that she wanted it to land on Sasuke.

It slowed down...it slowly passed Gaara...Then Naruto.....And it landed on......LEE!

Sakura nearly fainted. Lee was grinning so big that it looked as though his face was going to tear.

Sasuke let out a breath. He felt releived yet sorry that it landed on Lee.

Sakura made it quick, to Lee's disappointment.

Then it was Naruto's turn. He took a deep breath, then spun it fast.

Naruto shut his eyes, and when it stopped he heard the crowd gasp, and whisper.

He built up the courage to open his eyes, but he didn't want to look at the bottle yet.

Naruto looked around the circle, then at Sasuke.

Sasuke was bright red, and staring at Naruto with his onyx eyes.

Naruto knew, before he looked at the bottle, where, and who it pointed at.

Sasuke.

Naruto checked the bottle's direction, and sure enough it was pointed at ...... guess who..?

Sasuke was now turned away and redder than ever.

_i....i have to kiss Sasuke...!!!!!! _

Naruto still couldnt belive it. he had always wanted to kiss Sasuke.

Naruto shuffled closer, and Sasuke lifted his head.

"You guys are taking to long!" Kiba pushed Sasuke into Naruto.

Naruto sighed, and leaned in....Sasuke looked up and readied himself for the thing he longed the most.

Then...they were centimeters apart.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath through his parted lips.

Sasuke's heart raced, and felt as if it would jump out of his chest at any moment. He could feel Naruto's racing heart too.

Both of the boys were blushing in terror and pleasure.

They leaned in more, and then.....

* * *

woot! cliff hanger! lol j/k its my first NaruSasu story....so im new at this.

so, hope you liked it. ^^

- Spyder


	2. Chapter 2

As they leaned in closer and closer, Naruto started to feel dizzy.  
Sasuke opened his eyes, and Naruto was wobbling.  
Sasuke pulled back, and caught Naruto as he fell.  
"He....Fainted.." he said in surprise and disappointment.  
"Gyahahahaha!" Kiba laughed.  
"Does Naruto..like-" Sakura started to say.  
"So!" Sasuke cut her off,"we better get him to the couch..."  
As Sasuke was picking up Naruto off the floor, Naruto groaned and opened his eyes.  
"M-my head hurts..." he whispered. Then he realized that he was being carried, princess style, by Sasuke. "U-um! You can put me down now..." He looked away and blushed.

'So...Cuuuuute!' Sasuke thought, blushing too.

He put Naruto on his feet.  
"I...Better get going now..."Naruto said.  
"Ah! me too..." Gaara said.  
"...Yea." Sasuke mused.  
"me too." Sakura and ino said at the same time, then glared at each other.  
As Naruto was walking to the door, we tripped, but, yet again, Sasuke caught him.  
"S-stop doing that!" Naruto got flustered.  
"But, you were about to fall..." Sasuke let go of him.  
"No...i wasn't!"  
"..liar.."  
"grr! Bye Kiba!" Naruto waved to Kiba and Akamaru barked.  
"I'll walk you home..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.  
Naruto shivered, and stared at him, angrily.  
"what? You're going to faint again?" Sasuke laughed.  
Everyone in back of them stared. The boys heard whispers coming from inside the house.  
Like,"Did Sasuke just laugh?" And, "He smiled, didn't he?!"  
The boys sighed and started walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached the third block away from Kiba's house, and towards Naruto's, Naruto just HAD to wonder..

'Why the HELL is Sasuke following me?!!'

He turned around, and Sasuke stopped walking, and stared at him.  
"What is it?" Sasuke asked after about 5 minutes of silence.  
"Well...Why are you following me?"  
"I'm...concerned.."  
A car passed them, and the headlights revealed a shadowed wall.  
Naruto scoffed, crossed his arms, and turned his back to Sasuke,"Concerned...About me...." He laughed slightly.  
"What? I cant be concerned about a FRIEND?"  
Naruto froze, and slowly turned around.  
His eyes widened, and Sasuke blushed and looked down.  
"...Friend.." Naruto whispered to himself, still holding his surprised look.  
Naruto's arms fell to his side, and he took a step forward.  
"You..Mean it?" Naruto took another step.  
"O-of course..."Sasuke inhaled deeply.  
Naruto smiled, turned around, and started walking.  
Sasuke looked up abruptly, and ran after him.  
"Wait! Naruto! Where are you going?"  
"Home.." Naruto looked at him, puzzled.  
Right then, Sasuke felt a weird feeling...Something strange..Something that made him want to..  
"Sasu-" Naruto got cut off by Sasuke's lips pressing against his.  
Sasuke Grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and held him there.  
Naruto felt limp, and his eyes got watery.  
"Sasuke..." He finally got to say.  
"Naruto..?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, saw his watery eyes, and mistook it for something bad. "I...I'm so sorry..." Sasuke looked shocked. He took one last look at Naruto, before he ran off in the other direction.  
"Sasuke.." Naruto was still frozen...His brain still couldn't understand what just happened. Then, it hit him. "Sasu...Sasuke!!"

'He...He hates me doesn't he?'

Naruto fell to his knees, and sat there. Just, sat there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Saturday, Naruto woke up feeling odd. he couldn't remember what happened last night. His head hurt, and he felt like going back to sleep. But as he put his head back on his pillow, the door bell rang.  
"hm." He got up, and shuffled to the door.  
"H-hi.."  
"Sasuke? What's up?" he rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
"I just wanted...to say..I'm sorry..i didn't mean to do that.."  
"Do what?" Naruto looked at him, confused.  
"You know...?"  
"No..I don't know...what happened last night?"  
"What?? Can't you remember?" Sasuke practically yelled.  
"All i remember is being at Kiba's party, and playing spin the bottle, i fainted..*blush*...and then i was walking out the door, then i woke up..here in my bed.."  
"..." Sasuke just stared.

'This can either be really good, or really bad...' Sasuke thought

But as Sasuke thought this, he felt oddly hurt.  
"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face.  
"N-no!" Sasuke was startled.  
"Um..Okay then..Do you need anything?"  
"..No.."

'Yes! i need you!'

"Okay then...see you at school on Monday then, i guess..."  
"Y-yea.." Naruto closed the door, and Sasuke slumped out of the apartment building.

'Why? Why can't he remember? Why do i have a really weird feeling in my chest? This Doesn't make any sense!'

"Whhy?!!" Sasuke shouted in frustration, and a pair of old ladies stared at him, awkwardly. "eh..heh heh...Sorry!" He ran off.

'i have to find out what's wrong with him!'

* * *

Sasuke to the rescue! next chapter will be longer! 3 thanks for reading!

~x-darkangel23-x~ [P.S: Coments? thank you!]


End file.
